


lncubus

by GoobleGoble



Category: Red Canyon (2008)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fantasy, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoobleGoble/pseuds/GoobleGoble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex addict Mac with meth mouth. Takes place before Red Canyon, Fantasy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Incubus Chapter 1

The wind blew around him, little twisters spinning around the parking lot of the Luna Mesa. His mother had told him once that the little twisters were called dust devils, they were evil spirits and he should avoid walking through them. Mac had made a game of it, jumping into the dust devils whenever he had a chance, it might explain how he turned out.  
He walked slowly through the parking lot, enjoying the grainy taste of dust in his mouth, the red sand always ended up everywhere during one of these wind storms. He opened the front door of his father’s bar and stopped short. There sitting on his usual bar stool sat a woman. He let the door slam behind him and walked up to the girl.  
“You’re in my seat.”  
She grabbed the two full shots of whiskey sitting in front of her and slid to the next available seat without so much as glancing at him. He sat on his stool and turned it around to face her. Her profile was pleasing, her skin a light tan and her windblown hair a deep, coppery brown. Her clothes made it obvious she wasn’t looking for attention, she had on black boots, baggy jeans and a navy blue t-shirt.  
“You waiting for someone?”  
She finally turned to look at him, she wasn’t bad looking, her eyes a pretty hazel color that picked up the blue in her shirt nicely. He grinned at her. He saw her look down to his rotted teeth and back up to his eyes. He waited for her to tell him she had a boyfriend coming or maybe some girlfriends, not that, that would stop him from trying to get into her pants. She shook her head and downed a shot.  
“Nope.” She answered staring down at her remaining drink.  
Mac’s grin grew wider, she was willing to admit to being here alone, now THAT was interesting.  
“You ain’t from around here, passing through or here to stay?”  
She shrugged, “Just wandering, nowhere to go, nobody to see.” She took her last drink.  
Mac grabbed the whiskey bottle from behind the bar and slid her empty shot glasses over to himself. He filled them both before handing her one. She took it without a word, he lifted the other shot glass up in a toast and swallowed it down, she followed his example.  
“You wanna get out of here?”  
She looked him up and down one more time, then nodded, “OK.”  
Mac motioned with his head for her to lead the way, at the door he looked back at his father, who was watching them from behind the bar, his father nodded.  
The girl was waiting for him at the bottom step of the porch, the wind whipping her clothes around her. He pointed at his truck and she went to stand obediently by the door.

The wind howled around Zia as she waited for the Man to open the truck door for her. He was handsome, not even his meth mouth could ruin his pleasing features. He studied her a bit before reaching around her to open the door, making sure he got in her personal space as he did so. She didn’t mind, the sweat and oil on his skin was an appealing smell. There was no doubt as to what the Man wanted, she would give it to him willingly and maybe she’d have a place to sleep tonight.  
The wind was picking up, swirling around the truck as they drove through the desert. The wind gods must be happy she thought, the Man next to her seemed to have no trouble navigating through the brown haze, perhaps he was friends with the desert entities. She imagined the two of them riding an iron dragon through the canyons, demon laughter ringing in their ears. Zia shook her head, she was always dreaming up stories, her mother used to say she’d turn dog shit into fairy tales, and she was right.  
Zia wasn’t some maiden riding a wind storm with a magic man, she just a girl with nowhere to go, riding a truck through dirt with a meth addict. The Man suddenly stopped, she could just manage to make out a cave entrance though all the blowing dust, she sighed, maybe she wouldn’t have a place to stay tonight after all.

Mac heard the girl sigh and he closed his eyes. The canyons were screaming around him, little granules of dirt hitting the windows of his truck, making little tinkling noises he found soothing. This was the easiest lay he’d had in a long time. The little fly had walked straight into his parlor, the sex gods were smiling on him today. He opened his eyes, the girl was staring out the window, eyes unfocused, daydreaming. He reached over and yanked her by the pant leg until she was flat on her back. There was no use for small talk, they both knew what they were here for.

Zia let out a surprised squeak as she found herself being pulled roughly onto her back. The Man covered her body with his, yanking her head back by the hair with one hand and spreading her legs wider with the other. He settled himself comfortably between her legs before he attacked her mouth. Zia tried to pull away a little,  
“Hold on, I..” he gripped her hair harder covering her mouth with his again. She turned her head to the side, “I just,” his large hand circled around her throat, keeping her in place as he continued his kiss. She gave up, she only wanted to know his name.

Once she settled down he untangled his hand from her hair snaking it down between them to unbuckle his pants. He released his engorged member and placed her hand around his hard cock, guiding it up and down to let her know what he wanted. Zia’s eyes widened, he was huge, huge and burning hot. She did as he wanted pumping his dick and forcing herself not to panic. He undressed her and himself in record time. 

Mac positioned himself on top of the girl, her eyes were wide with fear. He was large and she would hurt, but only in the beginning, then there would be pleasure. He began pushing into her, her hands immediately moved to his chest to slow down the progression. He ignored her silent protest and continued to stretch her out, his length disappearing inside her inch by inch, her every whimper and hiss of pain energizing him. He spotted a tear slip from her left eye and he caught it with his tongue, savoring the salty little droplet. He bent his head and took her mouth again, beginning a punishing rhythm that would only bring her pain for the next few minutes.

Zia’s insides were burning, she’d never felt anything like it, she could feel her body shaking with the force of her sobs. The man paid no attention to her cries, ramming into her violently. She could feel her tears running down onto the seat beneath her head, soaking the coarse material around her ears. The Man explored her mouth with the same intensity as his fucking and she couldn’t help but cry out in pain. Just when she thought she couldn’t take anymore a switch was flipped, he shifted slightly and a jolt of pain turned into a jolt of pleasure.

Mac could always pinpoint the moment the change happened, their pushing away would turn into vice like grip to make him stay. It didn’t matter what she looked like or who she was, if he fucked them through the pain they would beg him to keep going….until they didn’t. The change happened quickly with the girl underneath him, the pain had been hard on this one, she was sobbing when a slight shift turned her cries from ”please stop” into “oh God, don't stop”. He’d found the sweet spot and he attacked it with glee, her pussy clenching and trembling around him. He sucked her breath as she panted, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. He had her now.

Zia felt him suck the air out of her lungs, her body rigid in anticipation of the coming orgasm. The word Incubus flashed through her mind, he would suck the life right out of her, the orgasm hit her right then, an excruciating pleasure she’d never felt in all her 28 years. Wave after wave of torturous ecstasy rolled over her and she felt her back arch and her hands grip the seat around her. Her hips moved of their own accord arching up to meet the Man’s relentless thrusts. Finally she felt him cum inside her, a hot spray coating her insides, but the Man didn’t withdraw from her.

Mac let himself fall on the girl, his face pillowed on her soft breasts and his dick still snugly secure inside of her tight channel. He let her rest a bit as he enjoyed the little tremors that ran through her pussy, massaging his cock nicely. After a little while he began moving again, this time slowly, her body tensing up after the first pump. She was over the edge faster than any woman he’d ever been with and he allowed himself a second release much sooner then he usually would have. He liked her, he’d take her home.

Zia’s head was spinning, those had been the two most powerful orgasms of her life. Her body was jerking uncontrollably, pressing up into the broad muscular chest of the nameless man who’d dominated her so easily. He kept himself inside her as he kissed and licked at her neck and her mind waged a war against itself half hoping to be fucked some more while the other half begged for mercy. The Man made the decision for her, sliding out of her pussy and leaving her feeling empty and sore. He kissed a trail down her body stopping right on top of her sensitive nub. He grinned up at her then licked up her slit, swirling his tongue on her clit. Zia cried out, jerking away unable to take anymore stimulation, but of course, he didn’t let her escape. He pinned her down, his mouth doing things to her she’d only ever dreamed of and orgasm after orgasm ripped through her. Finally her body granted her mercy, her vison tunneled into darkness, tiny pinpoints of light flashing in front of her eyes, then there was nothing.  
Mac continued feasting on her until she passed out, the combined taste of him and her was the most satisfying he’d ever had. When her body went limp he sat up and wiped his mouth, he felt good, she was a good one. He yanked up her pants and pushed her into sitting position, he didn’t bother with her shirt, nobody but him would drive in this storm. He got dressed and started up the truck.  
When Zia woke up the truck was moving again, though how he could see through all the dirt was beyond her.  
“What’s you name.” She finally asked him. He glanced at her with a smirk.  
“Mac. You?”  
“Zia.” He nodded and lit a cigarette.  
“Taking you home Zia.”  
“For how long?”  
He turned to look at her again, his eyes moving up and down her body. “For however long you last. Most bitches wear out fast.”  
“That’s cause you’re an Incubus.” She nodded knowingly.  
“What the fuck is that?” He growled out as he navigated the storm.  
“A demon that fucks you to death.”

He laughed and took another long drag of his cigarette. A parade of his sex partners marched before him, one was a basket case, a few others dead from OD’s, one ran from him in the dead of night, under cover of darkness (as if he’d bother chasing her) and still another dead by his hand, but that was an accident a little too rough, a little too long. Bitch was more right than she knew.

He pulled up to his little shack,  
“You got any of your shit over at the Luna Mesa?” she nodded.  
“We’ll get it tomorrow, we ain’t done tonight.” A bit of fear flashed in her eyes but he saw something else too. Excitement? So far the record for keeping a woman was four months, maybe this one would last longer. He grinned and dragged her out of the truck, straight into a dust devil, licking the dirt from the air as he went.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Dub-con and domestic violence in this chapter but really it's Mac so you can't be surprised.

9 months later  
Mac sat on his bed smoking a cigarette, Zia was curled up in a ball asleep next to him. He brushed her hair from her face, she'd lasted much longer than he'd expected, long enough for him to get attached. He ran his thumb under her eye, she had thick dark crescents there, his hand traveled down the side of her body noting the way her ribs and hip bones protruded. He was wearing her down, she wasn't as bad as some of the others he'd had, the druggies especially were nothing but skin and bone by the time they were finished.

He considered sending her away, like he'd done with Regina. He'd told Devon to never bring her back, but if the rumors were true, the girl was a mess, unable to really care for herself. He looked at Zia, she hadn't stirred at his caresses, she slept like the dead and she slept often, waking only to get fucked and eat if he reminded her. Sometimes when she awoke she would tell him stories about the dreams she had as she slept, he was always the star of her adventures in the land of nod. “The land of nod”, that's what she called it when she slept. "I'm going to the land of nod." or “I just came back from the land of nod." She was a sweet quiet girl and he liked her, he needed to remember to feed her more often.

Mac pushed her onto her back, giving her collar bone a nip to wake her up. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled when she saw him.

"Good morning Mac." it was early afternoon, but it didn't matter, she always said that when she woke up.  
Mac shook his head, he couldn't send her away, she wasn't quite there anymore, unlike Regina, she had nobody to care for her, she'd be dead quicker out there than here. She didn't do drugs and she hardly ever drank anymore, it was him, he was the one that broke her. She called him her Incubus, she said it the way other women called their lovers babe or sweetheart.

"I'm going out. You need to eat, is there food?"  
She shrugged, unconcerned and let her eyes drift shut again. He snapped his fingers in her face.  
"Zia, focus. Is. There. Food."  
"I don't know." she muttered sleepily, "I haven't checked."  
"In how long?"  
She snuggled into him. "I was dreaming, you had huge red wings and you were riding the breeze like a kite and I was running after you, trying to hitch a ride, but you kept teasing me, dipping down low enough for me to touch you then soaring back up right before I could grab hold." she giggled.  
Mac rubbed his face, "Zia when was the last time you ate?"  
"I can't remember." her voice was small, like a scolded child. "I ate when you ate."

He thought back, that couldn't be right, he didn't need to eat much, never did, but he was sure he'd eaten at the Luna Mesa without her, talking business with Walter.  
"Fuck." he growled, pushing her off him, the junkies didn't eat because of the meth, why the hell didn't Zia eat? "Why the fuck don't you say something! Are you fuckin' stupid?"  
She curled up into a little ball. "Answer me Zia!"  
"I'm not hungry." she whispered.  
"How the fuck is that! Last time we ate together was three fuckin' days ago!"  
"I'm just not, I'm sleepy and you let me sleep. I get thirsty and I drink from the faucet but I don't really get hungry." he could see tears forming in her eyes as she curled up tighter.  
"I'll be back." he pulled on his jeans and shirt and got the hell out of the house. He wanted to fuck her, drink up those tears and taste the moisture between her legs, but if he did, he'd forget to feed her again and he'd be dumping another dead bitch in the canyons.

He pulled up to the Luna Mesa, nothing stirred, there wasn't even a breeze in the air and it made him uneasy. He jumped out of the truck, feeling slightly better when his feet touched the dirt of the parking lot. He hadn't come around much lately, only showing up when Walter summoned him for business. He walked slowly up the front steps looking around and the bright sunny afternoon sky, it was wrong, he felt empty, abandoned. He shook off the thoughts and opened the front door.  
There sitting in his seat was a young girl, she looked like she was about to go for a night out on the town at a Goth club, instead of sitting at a mostly empty bar midafternoon. He didn't bother with her, he reached around her grabbing his customary whiskey bottle and sitting around the corner of the bar, next to where his father stood, cleaning an already clean glass.

"Zia gone?" his father asked.  
Mac didn't answer pouring himself a large glass of whiskey. "Ruby there, was asking for some meth, she's just passing through on her way to California. Maybe you could help her son."

Mac looked at the girl who was practically inhaling a large red colored drink. She had on a corset that pushed her large breasts up to her chin, she'd tried to cover up scars along her collar bone and arms with too white make up. Mac thought about the offer, Zia was worn out, she could use a break. He finished his drink in one large swallow.  
"Get me a burger and fries, to go." his father nodded. He made his way to the girl with minimal enthusiasm.

"You need meth?" the girls dead eyes light up. "Follow me." He led her to the restroom outside the bar and locked the door behind them, stopping her when she reached into her pocket for money.  
"I don't want your money, I'll accept straight sex or you can find another dealer." she nodded at him, he wasn't surprised.  
"Drop your pants, turn around and grab the sink." The girl did as she was told, quickly enough. She knew the drill but Mac was sure this exchange would be much more painful than her previous encounters. She wouldn't get any pleasure out of this, this was for Mac, a quick snack to hold him over.  
He opened up his jeans and stood behind her, her pale narrow ass glowing in the dim room. He spit on his dick, spreading the moisture along his shaft, when he was satisfied he lined himself up at her entrance.  
"Ready?"  
"Sure." 

He clamped his hand over her mouth and slammed himself all the way in her barely wet cunt. He felt the vibrations all through his body as she let out an agonized scream of pain. He closed his eyes, gripping her tighter as she tried to escape his torturous thrusts, he absorbed her terror and pain, bruising the flesh of her hips as he dug in pulling and slamming her hips back to meet his. He finished fast, shoving her head into the porcelain bowl of the sink as he came. He pulled himself out of her, still hard, but satisfied enough to let Zia eat when he got home. She collapsed as soon as he let her go. He brought out a baggie and threw it on the floor by her head.  
"Walter's stupid, you wouldn't last a week."  
He walked back into the bar. Walter had the food ready and waiting.  
"Found a new friend?"  
Mac smirked at the idiotic way his father referred to the unfortunate women that ended up with him.  
"Nope, Zia's still around. That one wasn't worth a damn."  
Walter's eyebrow shot up, "She gone?"  
"Nope, should be limping in here any minute."  
Mac grabbed the food and walked out, the day was still sunny and bright, like most days in Cainsville. Why couldn't he shake the bad feeling it gave him.

The uncomfortable feeling followed him to his house and worsened when he entered the little shack he called home. He looked around, nothing seemed out of place. He walked into the bedroom, surprised to find Zia awake. She'd been crying. He studied her, she'd gotten dressed and she refused to look him in the eye. He dropped the bag of food next to her.  
"Eat, I'm gonna take a shower."  
When she didn't answer he walked away into the bathroom to clean up. The last thing he wanted was to have that whores taste mix with Zia when he fucked her. When was the last time Zia bathed? He couldn't remember, he liked her smell, the taste of her sweat. He would bath her too, it might help keep her a bit longer.  
When he was finished, he walked out in his towel, she should be done eating, they'd fuck, he'd bath her, fuck some more and then sleep. He had work at the canyons tomorrow. He stopped by the kitchen and got a glass of water before heading to the bedroom.  
She hadn't touched the food.  
"What the fuck Zia, hurry up and eat, I don't have all day." the fury that rose up inside him was surprising.  
"Is she better, are you going to send me away now." she was still crying, her words didn't mean anything at the moment, all he could think of was she didn't drink enough water to cry this much, she was wasting what little she took in.  
"Eat the damn food." He set the glass on a small rickety table by the bed.  
"No," she whimpered.  
The anger consumed him then, he let go of the towel around his waist and back handed her. Her lip split open and she cried out. She immediately curled up into a little ball like some kind of human roly poly. He yanked her up by the hair, ripping open the bag with his other hand he grabbed a handful of fries and shoved them in her mouth.  
"Eat!" He held his hand over her mouth until she swallowed. She gasped and coughed as he let her go.  
"Are you going to cooperate." she shook her head and tried to scoot away from him.  
"Then we'll do it the hard way Zia." He yanked her back by the hair again, bringing a piece of hamburger to her mouth and cramming it in, then covering her mouth with his large hand until she was forced to swallow. They repeated the process with the food and water until it was all gone. She gagged and heaved when it was all done, sobbing onto the dirty food stained mattress.  
"You throw that up and you’re out on your ass Zia.” He gripped her neck tightly, forcing her to look at him.  
"You understand me?"  
"Yes." she answered hoarsely. He threw her back with so much force, she bounced and fell off the bed, landing hard on the floor.  
He was hit with Deja vu as he saw her crumpled up on the floor, and remembered the girl at the Luna Mesa.  
"Is who better Zia?" her words finally sinking in.  
"The girl in the bathroom with the pretty clothes." she was drawing patterns on the dirt of the floor, still crying.  
"Who told you about her?"  
"The desert, it told me not to worry, but I can't help it." she curled up again, so like a child.  
Mac's blood ran cold, then hot. "Would I bother with you if she was better?" he lifted her up by the upper arm. "Be a good girl Zia, get stronger, eat, drink and I won't need to fuck whores. OK."  
"Ok" she gave him a small smile. He grinned back before taking her lips roughly, his snack hadn’t helped much at all.  
Zia tried, she really did but her end was inevitable.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac with some feelings......in Mac fashion of course

3 weeks later

They were in bed again, her scent was driving him mad. He needed to give her a bath. He lifted her arm, nuzzling his nose into the cave of her armpit. She smelled so good. He gave her a lick and she giggled squirming away from him half-heartedly.

"That tickles." She blinked at him sleepily and yawned. He let his face fall into the hollow of her neck, she was intoxicating.

"If you're too tired I can go to the Luna Mesa." He offered.

"No!" she gripped him with surprising strength. "I'm not too tired, stay. Please stay." She pleaded.

She was lying, he should go. He licked behind her ear. But she tasted so good and she smelled like heaven. He didn't want to go to the Luna Mesa, whatever his father had found would be disappointing, but Zia needed to rest.

He propped himself up on his elbows and pushed a lock of hair away from her face. She blinked up at him, her face strained with hurt and worry. He had found her, nobody had given Zia to him and that made all the difference. She sat in his seat on her own, he questioned her on his own, his father had given his approval but that had been just a formality, Zia had already accepted his offer, the devil himself couldn't have stopped him from fucking her.

Just one more time, then he'd bath her. It would be easier when her sent wasn't so damn strong.

4 weeks later

He was fucking her too hard, her cries were loud enough to penetrate the high he was riding. He looked down at her, her face was red, she was pushing him away. It didn't make sense, she hadn't felt pain in months, it was only pleasure for them now. He gripped her by the back of the neck, bringing her mouth to his. He swallowed her cries, her tears wetting his cheeks. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, it was so good, if she could just cum it would be better. He drank her tears and let himself go, he couldn't wait any longer.

He rested a bit, his face in her hair breathing in the sweet bouquet of her locks before he pulled out of her. The amount of blood on his dick was disgusting. She rolled onto her side and pressed her legs together to ease the pain. His mind cleared, he could have killed her. The scent of her fresh blood floated up to him, making his mouth water, Mac threw a blanket over her to hide the aroma. He sat at the edge of the bed and stared at his blood stained member. The blood was drying it's smell changing from hypnotic to nauseating. Zia's dead blood was revolting.

He remembered the woman he killed, a mouthy heroin addict. He'd shoved his cock in her mouth and kept it there, he fucked her head so he wouldn't have to hear her yammering, and by the time he was done, she had suffocated.

He felt nothing when she died, just like he'd felt nothing when he'd lost the rest of them, but Zia's blood was an accusation. The stench was a punishment. He went to the shower, then to the store, he knew what he needed to do.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Mac was wrestling Zia into the tub. "Get the fuck in!"

"I don't want to! I don't like that soap." She was throwing a tantrum and he was reminded again of a child. She angrily slapped the water, intentionally drenching him. He lost patience and punched her, knocking her out, he washed her quickly with the most perfumed soap he could find. Mac wrapped her in a towel and threw her over his shoulder. She smelled awful, there was not a hint of her natural scent in the air, he threw her down on the bed and wiped his hands on his legs.

He paced the room until she woke up.

"I'm leaving, I'll be back later."

"I told you not to wash me with that." She pouted. "Now you're going with someone else aren't you?"

He grabbed hold of her neck and slammed her into the bed. "It's for your own Goddamn good. Don't you get that? What the fuck is wrong with you?" he screamed into her face, the lavender smell of the soap assaulting his senses and making him even angrier.

"Can't you wait Mac? Can't you wait till I'm go..." He slapped her before she could finish.

"Shut the fuck up. You don't tell me what to do." His voice low and menacing, he let her go. She tried to reach out for him but he jerked away. She let her hand fall, eyes filling up with tears again, he left the room, slamming the door behind him.

He stormed around the house, the wind outside picking up to matched his temper. The windows were shaking, a tempest raging around his home and in his soul.

No one would go out in this weather, he could go to the Luna Mesa, he could go anywhere and he wouldn't find a bitch. He threw open the door and stepped outside, his rage was taken up with the sand, it filled him and surrounded him.

2 weeks later

He hadn't wandered again. Zia waited for him, once she knew he wasn't going out, she stopped crying and waited. For two days he stayed away, on the third he took her outside. The storm was still going strong, three days and it hadn't let up, he let the wind take the perfume from her skin. She was happy, she hugged him tight as the canyon sand whipped around them.

Now they were back to normal, three days had done wonders for her and the positive effects had lasted. ….So far.

 

3 weeks later

Zia was moaning underneath him, stretching her neck to give him long languid kisses. Everything she did now was slow, like she was perpetually under water. Mac caressed her body as he moved inside her slow and hard, his favorite way to fuck now. She sighed into his mouth and he inhaled deeply, her warm breath spreading inside his lungs, filling him up.

She shuddered and was still, he debated on whether to continue but it was no fun when she was unconscious. He sped up to find his release, her involuntary twitching spurring him on, he filled her with his cum and relaxed, keeping himself sheathed inside her, he laid his head on her chest. He listened to her heart beat, it was slow, too slow. His head snapped up.

"Zia?" she didn't stir. "Zia!" her eyes fluttered open and she gave him a lazy grin.

"I love you Mac." He's heart skipped a beat, he began fucking her hard and fast. She immediately responded, wrapping her legs around him and arching her back to press her breasts up against his chest.

"God I love you so much." she yelled as another orgasm ripped through her. Her muscles clenched keeping him firmly in place as she rode out her pleasure. He brought his mouth to hers, sucking in her breath, tasting her tongue. The absolute need to just devour her never having been so strong. He wrapped his arms around her thin body and licked and sucked and fucked until he exploded.

He awoke a few hours later with Zia curled up in his arms, she looked pale and spent. He reached over to the night stand and grabbed the cup of water he'd begun keeping there.

He shook her awake, "Zia drink this."

She reached slowly for the glass but her arm lost strength half way there and fell back onto his chest. He put the glass down and sat up, dragging her with him so her body was propped up against his. He brought the glass to her lips so she could drink. He could tell she tried but the water just dribbled down her chin. His heart began pounding in his chest, he let the glass fall, wetting them both, he didn't care and Zia didn't even notice. He dragged her onto his lap and held her tightly, burying his nose in her hair.

"It's time isn't it." she whisper into his chest. He squeezed her tighter. She placed a soft kiss on his chest and that was the last time she moved. He held her until she was cold, then he bathed her and dressed her, he chose the outfit she wore when he met her, baggy jeans that were enormous on her now, the blue t-shirt that was practically a tent on her small frame and he left her feet bare. He laid her out on the bed and walked outside, lighting a cigarette in the hopes that the hot smoke would warm the ice in his chest.

Mac puffed away and looked out into the canyons, right about now he'd be driving into the desert to dump the body, a lazy breeze blew around and around his backyard but it brought him no comfort tonight.

"No, not this one." he said to the sandy mountains, he flicked his cigarette watching as it rode the soft wind out into the night. He grabbed a shovel and began digging.

He covered her grave in flowers, every desert flower he could find. Zia slept under the most beautiful blanket the canyons had to offer.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Mac had been out of control since the death of Zia. Walter didn't even bother pointing out drifters to him anymore, especially since the last two after Zia had run from the Luna Mesa restroom half naked, bleeding and screaming, Mac's maniacal laughter chasing after them.

Walter didn't know what to do with him, all Mac did now was work and fight, a small entourage had formed around him, the worst of Cainsville drawn to his angry energy. Then Devon and Regina showed up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is takes place during "Red Canyon". Events stay pretty much the same but from Mac's POV. Fantasy elements and background on Mac's mother. I do not own any "Red Canyon" plot lines, just my own and Zia.

Mac was in a haze, he was doing even more meth than usual. Devon had come back and he brought Regina, a cocky brunette and some men, they were all under Devon’s spell. He wanted them to leave, but his father wouldn’t have it.

Walter was trying to get him to cooperate, digging into him, willing him to stay focused, to participate in the mess he'd made when he spawned Devon. His father the spider, clouding his brain with the insects he loved so much. Mac went along with it, if only to get the creepy crawlies out of his head, his home was covered in them now, black eight legged creatures everywhere he looked. The meth wasn’t helping but he kept taking more, making himself weaker. 

“Mac, you can’t keep on like this.”

Mac looked at his father as he spread his drug of choice on his gums. “You’re gonna stop me?” he smirked, his father could worm his way into his brain all he wanted but he had no real control over him.

“Just get another one son, isn’t that what you do? You are so like your mother in that way.”

He shook his head, his mother did sleep around but not for the same reason as Mac. His father remembered only what he wanted to. Mac resembled his mother in looks alone.  
His mother was a hippie, she immersed herself in nature. His father called her a bruja, he would call her Glenda the good witch, like it was an insult.

Mac remembered his mother shaking her head sadly at his father’s taunts, “Darkness will swallow him.” She whispered in her son’s ear. He believed her, his mother always knew things. She never loved Walter, she told her son that she slept with Walter only to have him.

“I saw you in a dream and I had to have you.” She looked up into the blue sunny sky. “I wasn’t supposed to, but I had to have you.” She ran her hand along his handsome little face. “It will be hard, but in will all turn out right in the end.”

That was the last conversation he ever had with her.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Devon was still a fool and his woman even more so, she put herself in his arms, she thought she was in control, she knew nothing. He grabbed her, put his face in her neck, touched her body, she didn’t make him hungry. Her smell was wrong, she was sour but when he touched her he felt something, she had a part to play. Devon pulled her away, pretending to be jealous. Mac new the truth, he’d known since before that night in the cave. He knew what Devon’s addiction was, these games were pointless. 

He found Regina in his cave. That’s when things spiraled out of control, he almost fucked her, finished what he started all those years ago, but she was saved. He was off his game. He hadn't been right since Zia died, he hadn't replaced her and maybe that was the problem. 

Then he found Regina in his closet, she had no business being in his and Zia's home. Devon was there staking his claim, afraid Regina would be next on Mac’s list of unfortunate partners. He let him believe what he wanted, maybe it would get his ass moving. Mac didn't want her, not like Devon, he just wanted them gone and Devon’s women could only offer him one thing. He taunted them, all these men chasing after the weak bitch like she was special. Regina would be dead in a day if he had her, look what one night had done.

“Mac,” his father rode up to Mac’s truck on his horse. Mac ignored him, he looked out into his desert, he was so tired of dealing with these people.

“Mac!”  
“What?”  
“You could have Terra when it’s all done.” Walter told him, like he was giving him a gift.  
“Who the fuck is Tara?”  
“Terra the one from the bar, you danced with her. She could do well for you.”  
Mac snorted, Walter didn’t know shit about him. “That bitch ain’t good for nothing but a headache. Your boy Devon over there is the one who likes sloppy seconds.” He started up the truck.  
“Mac, Regina is Devon’s.”  
“You think I give a shit. I’ll clean up this mess, you can keep his bitch.” He snapped, glaring at his father. “Both of them.” He grabbed his tin as he sped off down the dirt road.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

 

The haze thickened and he was killing all of them, maybe if Devon got Regina he could have some peace, his father would leave him alone. It didn't matter, he was breaking down and he knew it, he should have replaced Zia. 

He could sympathize with his father now, Devon’s mother had weakened him. The problem was, his father didn’t seem to be able to sympathize with him. To Walter, Mac was incapable of attachment. He didn’t understand that Mac had both his mother’s and his father’s blood in him. Walter might believe himself a great tragic lover and by extension Devon as well, but Mac knew better. Walter only really loved himself, Devon’s mother loved herself and Devon was both his mother and father. Regina was just a weak little pawn in their selfish games. She was her father’s daughter, the poor man must be rolling in his grave.

His mind was unraveling, Devon was taking advantage and Walter was letting him. His father was still holding on to a past that never really existed. He followed their plan, it was full of holes, it was idiotic, unnecessary, Regina didn't need to be tricked, if Devon wanted her he needed to take her but it didn't matter to Mac, not anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pact is made

There she was, Devon's bitch, the last one standing, everyone else dead by his hand. Devon and Regina were out there somewhere in his desert but it didn't matter because this bitch had a part to play.

The cunt was crying, screaming, she was in shock that anything like this could be happening to someone like her. She fought him, kicking and punching him. Mac snorted, backhanding her, watching her fall in the dirt. He thought about Zia, all the times he’d hit her. He would take it all back if he could have her again.

The truth was, he didn’t think Zia minded all that much that he hit her. She understood on some level that he couldn’t help it, he was twisted inside, broken. She would take his anger and still reach out to him. The only thing that ever really bothered Zia was his fidelity. The bitch on ground was crying, he kept hitting her, staling, he should just fuck her, but he kept seeing Zia’s sad hazel eyes.

He told her about the cave, the first time he really took what he needed. He blamed the cave, but it wasn't the cave or his father or Devon, it was him, it was when he finally realized what he was. The canyons had shown him, Regina and Rick had unleashed it, the meth he took couldn't stop it and his father couldn't control it and Devon, well Devon was all wrapped up in himself, he didn't make much difference

What Mac really wanted to know was what this girl was going to give him, she had something for him. He didn’t even want to fuck her but he would, he’d fuck her and find out what she had. She fought him hard and he joked that she would make him love her, as if he could ever love such an egotistical twat.

Again he thought of Zia, there was no ego in Zia. His skin prickled. “I’m sick of this shit.” He hit the bitch harder, kicking her, punching her for not being who he needed.

"You begged for it," he told her. The stupid cunt thought he meant the fucking but he meant the pain. He tore her shirt off and began to undress, neither of them would get any pleasure. He was going to make her scream.

 

                                MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

 

Zia was deep in the desert, she couldn’t tell how long she’d been here, a mild wind blew her limp locks around her head. She could see them, far away, little figures running around. It didn’t take her long to find Mac. Mac was chasing them, cutting them down one by one. Her heart reached out to him but she didn’t move, she knew better.

The Devils had stopped her before and they would stop her now. She had to be satisfied with seeing him from afar, it was more than she’d had in she didn’t know how long. The Devils swirled around her ready to stand in her path if she tried to defy them again. She’d tried so hard to get back to Mac at first, running towards the Luna Mesa with all her might, but she was no match for the desert entities. They whirled up in her path, time and time again. They disoriented her, turned her around, blinded her and she would always end up back in the same spot. She watched as Mac disemboweled a man and her heart ached for him. He was in a bad place.

“It will be alright.” A soft voice came from behind her. Zia’s eyes opened in shock, the devil’s talked to her but only in her head, this voice came from someone else. She tore her eyes away from Mac and turned to face her new companion.

It was a woman, she was beautiful, almost a female version of Mac, with his blue eyes and high cheek bones, but whereas Mac was menacing, this woman was light and warmth.

“Will you wait for him Zia?” the woman asked.

“Of course,” she answered. She’d been waiting for Mac her whole life and the devils said he would be here soon. “I will always wait for him.” She turned back to look at Mac.

He was with a woman now and her heart ached again. “Don’t worry, he’s only doing what he has to.” The woman was reading her thoughts.

“He will want revenge, but it will be bad for him. He will get lost and you cannot go help him.”

“I know.” She sighed.

Mac ripped the shirt off the screaming woman and Zia turned away. The woman that looked like Mac smiled at her. “Don’t worry, Mac will come to you.” Again Zia’s eyes widened, she’d heard that voice before and it had told her the same thing.

“I remember you! You’re the desert! You’re the voice of the desert!”

“The desert has many voices.” The lady looked toward Mac. “Even now, will you wait for him?”

It was a test, to see if she could love him despite everything. She smiled at the lady, it was a silly test. The lady smiled back, reading her thoughts again.

“You have to answer Zia.” She told her patiently and Zia realized it wasn’t her test, this Woman already knew her answer, this was for the desert.

“Yes, I will. I will wait for him forever if I have to.” Zia answered.

“Good.” The Woman ran her hand through Zia’s hair and she felt it transform. Her limp tresses felt fuller, she looked at a lock of her hair and her heart jumped with joy. It was thick and shiny, prettier than it had ever been, Mac would love it. The Woman bent her head down and pressed her lips to Zia’s. She gasped in surprise and the woman took the opportunity to slip her tongue into her mouth.

It was eerily like kissing Mac, only Mac took and this Lady was giving. Instead of sucking her breath the Lady was blowing hers in, filling Zia with warmth. Her body began to fill up, the aches and pains disappeared. She felt young and strong. She whimpered slightly when the Woman finally broke the kiss.

“You are a never ending fountain now, he can never exhaust you.”

Zia blinked up at her, the woman was no longer bright and sunny. She looked tired and worn, Zia noticed she was wearing her clothes, the jeans and t-shirt Mac had buried her in. She looked down at her body and found she was now wearing a beautiful red gown.

“I have been punished, I will never see my son again. I wasn’t supposed to create him, but you see how alluring he can be. I have been granted one mercy Zia.” The Woman ran a nearly skeletal hand down her cheek. “That’s you, he will come here and you will be waiting for him, you will give him everything he needs.”

Zia gripped the woman’s hand in hers, “I promise.” She made the promise with her entire heart and soul. The woman smiled and was blown away, her hand being torn from Zia’s swiftly.

 

                                MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

 

The end was near, Mac felt exhilarated. He realized what she was going to do almost as soon as she thought it and he let her, he stood there and let her push him off the cliff, that was her gift, that is what she had for him and he didn’t even have to fuck her. He let her kill him and herself.


	6. Chapter 6 Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End

The light was bright red behind his eyelids and he could feel the wind blowing around him, it was comforting, like coming home. It was like coming home to Zia's sweet naked body.

“Good morning.”

He blinked the sun was bright through the wind, he couldn't quite see, but that was Zia's voice. He sat up.

His body should be broken, he should feel pain but there was none of that. He blinked again and there she was, Zia with a silly grin on her face. She was whole again, her hair thick and shiny, her face and body full and healthy. She looked even better than when he first met her. Instead of her uniform of jeans and a t shirt, she wore a long red dress with a train that flowed like a stream behind her. She smiled when she caught him looking and twirled in the wind on her bare feet. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"I'm dead." It wasn’t a question, he stood up and stretched his body felt strong.

"Of course not. You don't die, not really. I've been waiting, they said it would be soon, but I couldn't go to you, I had to wait here until you came.” He pulled on her dress as she spoke, bring her body up against his.

“They?” He sniffed at the air, then brought his nose to her dress and her lips.

She smiled and pointed, they were surrounded by large dust devils, only now he could see faces in the twisters, faces with large grins, grins full of sharp teeth and wings, big dirty crimson wings. Mac grinned back, but something was different, he felt his teeth, they were whole, long and sharp. He looked at Zia, then at her mouth. She shook her head.

“I’m not like you.” She laid her head on his chest and hugged his waist. His arms immediately encircled her tightly.

“Where is she?” he asked her. Zia didn’t need to ask who he meant.

“She’s gone,” Zia answered sadly. “She said they wouldn’t let her see you again. She fixed me, she fixed me for you.”

Mac didn’t say anything, he pushed her hair back from her face and nodded. He’d known the answer would be something like that, his mother’s scent was already fading. He laid his chin on Zia’s head, accepting his mother’s final gift.

“They said you have a choice, you can go into town for revenge or you can go into the desert with me and forget.”

Mac looked back toward town. "Will they come here when they die?" His lip twitched up in a snarl.

She shook her head "No, Walter belongs to the shadows, he will be alone, nobody is waiting for him.” Mac let out a small laugh at that, his father’s “love of his life” wasn’t waiting for him. “Devon and Reggie are lost,” Zia continued “they do not belong to anything, I don't know where those people go.”

He gestured with his head towards his father’s bar, “Want to go have some fun.”

She gripped him tighter around the waist for a second then stepped away from him. “You’re all I ever wanted, all the stories I dreamt up are real now. I don’t need anything else.”

He pulled her back into his arms, “They should pay.” He whispered in her ear.

Zia hugged him again and placed soft kisses on his chest, she remembered what his mother had told her, she couldn’t let him go if she could help it. She looked up into his bright blue eyes, Mac looked so much younger and healthier. All traces of hard living and drug use were gone, wiped clean. He was frighteningly beautiful, she couldn’t lie to him, she was incapable of betraying his trust. She hoped the truth would be enough to get him to stay, if it wasn’t, she would spend eternity waiting for him. Zia closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against his broad chest, she sent out a silent prayer that he would chose her.

“Will you go Mac? Or will you stay? I can’t go, I have to stay and hope you find your way back.”

“Why the hell wouldn’t I find my way back, I know this place better than anyone.” He pulled back a little to look at her, confused. She wore a sad expression on her face.

“It’s not the same, you are not the same. Some people get lost in the towns and cities and that is why they are so small, "little twisters",” she quoted his term back to him, “ they get weak with nowhere to gather strength, but in the desert you can always be strong, you can ride the wind."

He looked at the dust devils spinning around them. “How did they know I'd be coming so soon?”

“They knew because you knew. They said men like you choose when they die, then they come here, or sometimes the oceans or the thunderstorms or shadows. They go back to where they fed. You belong to the desert.”

He thought about the way he could stand tall in a sand storm while everyone else ran for cover, how he navigated the caves with hardly a thought, and yes, he fed in the desert. He remembered all the women he'd fucked out here, sometimes by force. He thought of all the bodies of men and women he'd left out in the sandy red hills for the coyotes and nature to dispose of. He'd been giving the desert entities offerings for years.

“And you? What do you belong to?” He tangled his hand in her shiny hair, pulling her head back to look in her eyes.

“I belong to you, Mac. I always have.” She looked down shyly. “I thought maybe there would be more of us, your women.”

He shook his head “No. You’re the only one I buried, I saved you for me.” He remembered the night he’d buried her, the soft breeze that blew around his house. It had been his mother.

“I wonder what happened to the others.” She looked around as if they’d just been misplaced.

“Who gives a shit, I threw them away, whatever picked them up can have them.” He didn’t need a harem, he didn’t want a harem.

He ran his nose along the column of her neck. God, he’d missed her smell. “Can I still fuck you?"

She laughed "You can do whatever you like.” She flung her arms around his neck, “Take me up into the twister." He grinned, she was still flighty and childlike and he still wanted her.

“Ever fuck a demon?” He licked her neck savoring the taste he’d feared was lost forever.

Zia closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of Mac’s hands and tongue on her again, she nodded, " Mmmhmm For a year now.” She kissed his lips, pulling away before he could deepen the kiss and let her head fall back, smiling as the wind blew through her hair, “But I’ve never fucked a demon up in the air.” She said looking at him with a devilish gleam in her eye. He laughed, spreading his new wings easily, raising them up into the sky at breakneck speed. He cut off her squeal of delight with a hungry kiss.

He made his decision, he would keep her and he would ride the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always thought it would be sad to be an Incubus, everyone you slept with would die. What if you fell in love? It wouldn't matter, you'd kill them anyway. I wanted my Incubus to have a happy ending and keep his lover.


End file.
